Peril Under The Night SKy
by Walking Green Cucumber
Summary: Assassins. Hatred. Love. Death. The past. Revenge.
1. Pro: Lima Beans

A great mind shall never forget their ideas… so I shall hurry up and write it down so I shall never forget! This is the perfect story! And it is a story with stories inside! See… I have stories that should be put in this story. You'll see. They all have something to do with this story. I'm sorry if it's so bad though... I'm not so great at assassin stories... or detective stories...

Summary: As for this story, Li Shoalan (who disguises himself as a regular Tokyo boy: Motoko Kumai) is a detective who is searching for the deadly, sneaky assassin which is really his classmate Sakura Kinomoto, and the girl he falls in love with. Both blind to each other's true identities, and from love, they continue their jobs for avengement: one for his father and to save his family, the other for her parents and loved ones. Meanwhile, Tomoyo (the neatest assassin ever and like a sister to Sakura) is hunting down the richest people on earth, including millionaire Eriol. But every time she encounters him, she swoons at his smooth attitude and can't seem to pick up her knife. Could she be in love? Last, but not least, Meiling. The last assassin in this story, and the assassin for the Li family. She's stuck in Hong Kong, thinking about helping her love find the deadly hawk, but soon she sneaks out and is off to Japan. This story is all about revenge, hatred, the past, and broken love.

Don't forget about the story at the end! It will give you more info about each character and their reasons behind their doings.

* * *

PROLOUGE: LIMA BEANS 

Blackness paints through the sky; stars hang far and yet so clear and bright. The daylight has sunken into the glass scope, swallowed whole. There's a twitter of sleeping birds, and the silent brush of the trees. Houses and apartments stock up in cities and suburbs, and cars drive fast between the yellow lines, dashed and bold. A light flickers off, a light flickers on. Little toddlers arefrightened and alert for murky monsters in their closets, or under their beds, or ready to flee from the swishing, toilet monster, call for their mothers and fathers to make sure the monsters aren't there. Yes, Japan is peaceful, Japan is quiet, and the wind is swift and silent. And so are assassins. So are they. They are swift and silent like the wind, ready to tear a piece of the peaceful, and quiet, and safe Japan. Because they're here to kill. Whether or not they seem nice and reasonable, they do have their reasons behind their black mask. Oh yes, they do. And here comes one, swiftly jumping off roofs, and still quiet as the air. A lady has turned off her light. She delicately slips into her bed with no fear of death. But how soon it will come, how near her dear death is, she has no idea. Because, here it comes, silent, swift, and ready. That's what a real assassin is. The cloaked assassin creeps down into the chimney with ease, repelling ash and dust, the assassin enters the family room cleanly. Another assassin comes in through a carelessly, open window. They see each other; they nod. No words, they've said them all. One of them crawls out a different window; the other goes through the door. They lady stirs, the assassin stops dead. She nods back into a deep sleep. The assassin reveals a needle in one of her black folds of the suit. She steps closer to the bed, and closer, until she could lean down and touch the old lady. The assassin thrusts the needle into the lady's hand, takes it out. No blood on it at all. But now the lady is dead. And no one will know why. The window opens. The assassin who had gone through the window makes a gesture to show that they must leave. So they both crawl out and leave, leaving a mystery that could only be solved… by a detective. A Li detective.

"Nobody?"

"Nobody. She's the nicest woman ever, and very young too, but she was never really rich."

The young Li detective stroked his chin, "Oh really. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." The man nodded.

The detective bent over to look all over her, "No sickness."

"At least no sign that she was going to die."

His eyes came across her left hand. He picked up the hand to gaze at it.

Needle.

Only a poisoned needle could have done that. But only one assassin could ever be so neat.

He stood up, "This murder was too neat, and there's only one person who could ever be so neat." He turned to the man.

"The neatest assassin ever." His voice was firm; he wasn't joking.

But the man burst out with peals of laughter, as if he had told a joke. Even though this detective was truly serious, not a bit of humor. You could search him up and down, none.

"Neatest… assassin… ever." He could barely say, "You're… the… funniest… man… ah ha! Alive! Ah ha!" He couldn't stop.

"I'm not joking." His jaw as firm as ever.

"Oh, please, and besides. How could a seventeen-year-old be a detective?"

"I'm from the famous Li clan, full of famous detectives and assassins, well trained. I've studied for eleven years. I am a Li detective if you are forgetting."

He scoffed, "Yeah right, I payed twenty bucks to know this?"

The young detective walked away, "It could have been two hundred."

The man frowned. This detective was walking away from this case, he could never be a true Li detective, a fraud he was.

But then the detective suddenly turned around, "This lady must have been rich. For there isn't a neater assassin who could have done this, and this neat assassin is definitely after all the richest people alive. You could check her bank, account, the ground, anything. The money is somewhere, and that assassin is after it. And that assassin is after all of that kind of stuff. Money. Richness. Don't forget that. If I were rich, I'd be hiding away and keeping myself locked up." He briskly walked away without another word. And the other man stood astounded, like he had been made of stone. But soon the word was out:

"Beware rich fellows. Someone's after yer money."

* * *

This is a pro. So what's the use of a story in a story in this chapter? I'll tell you a very short story. It's all weird and stuff, because I was hungry for lima beans that day. He he. Its about a lima bean, no, its about a gum that tastes like lima beans. And lima bean pins.

* * *

**LIMA BEANS**

Somewhere in Texas, somewhere in Texas, there's this hut. I know, absurd. No one's got a stinkin hut in Texas. But there was this one guy who lived in this stinkin hut in Texas. And he never liked it. See, he liked to eat lima beans. And, no one in Texas ate lima beans, so he had to grow 'em himself. But this one day, the lima beans started to grow faster, 'em lima beans, he can't eat 'em all. So that one guy had to get rid of em. So he bought a bunch of pins and made lima bean pins. That's right, lima bean pins. And he sold 'em. And in Texas, who ever heard of lima bean pins? And in America, who ever heard of lima bean pins? And in the world, who ever heard of lima bean pins? So these people began to feel weird 'bout 'em. But they got interested 'bout em. So they bought 'em, these lima bean pins. And it was like, the whole world's fashion to be wearing 'em lima bean pins. But, ye know, 'em fashions never live so long. So people get tired of 'em lima bean pins. But ye see, 'em lima beans ain't quittin' to grow. Yep. They're a growing and growing, too much for him to eat again. So he wants to sell 'em lima beans, but no one like to buy boring lima beans. So, with all his richness, he bought a gum factory. Yep, that's right, a gum factory. And he made 'em gum to taste like lima beans by usin' 'em lima beans to mash 'em with those gum sticks. So he sold gum, that tasted like 'em lima beans. And ye know what? People bought 'em! Just like those original lima bean pins. People bought 'em. Because, what the heck! Who ever heard of gum that tasted like lima beans? And so, that's what happened. And that one guy lived forever in that hut and died in there with 'em lima beans. And he was so happy to know that he loved lima beans, and lima beans loved him. And so, that's the end of this one story that's in a story. And what does this have to do with this story? Everything. You'll see. Everything.


	2. Chap1: Marbles

Yep. Here again. I wonder who's story I should do first… And this story is SUCKY! I suck whenever I do my first chap... The next shall be better! Like always... some of you see this in my other stories... ha ha.

Thanx... to...

**che33lubwolf**, m' dear, I'm afraid this might not be so well done... must thank you so much for reading a lot of my stories, I give credit to you for being so bold and revewing first! Ha ha... don't worry, my second chapter gets cracked up, the next few WILL and ARE much better, cheese I'm bad at the first few chapters, but when I get rolling... can't stop!

**dbzgtfan2004**, wow, how cool of you to stop by and review!

**Mikkasura**, my dear yoko sister, I'm sorry we couldn't do this together, but I appreciate your encouragement so dearly! So glad to see you made it up for an alert! I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for so many things you've helped me with.

**Silver** **Blossom**, ha ha... I guess I did do a mistake. And I usually do Syaoran... but this time will have to be an exception! I've corrected myself to Shaoran! breaks out in cackling evil laughter I hope you'll find it ok... besides, his name will be Motoko from now on! Where did I get that name anyway?

I luv all of you who reviewed! Thank you o so much! And I've got a tendency of saying dear... ha ha... this story totally sucks... horrible sum too. Stay tuned for a short story at the end! Gives you a hint about Sakura's family...

* * *

CHAPTER 1: MARBLES

There was a great quake in Japan, a great shiver in people's spines, a great shudder in people's minds. Because the word was out: assassins are out on the loose. Who were those assassins? Its about time I give a proper instruction.

Two teenage girls walking down the street, average, normal seventeen-year-olds; just a talking, walking, and licking their ice-cream cones. _So, what about them?_ Well, take a good look at them. _They're ordinary people!_ No, take a look at their history, take a good look at them.

Let's start with the girl on the right: She's a brown-haired girl with green eyes. _Yeah_. Her name's Sakura Kinomoto. _Uh-huh_. She's an assassin. _Great- WHAT?_ Yup. She's an assassin. And lets take a quick review about assassins. They never kill for no reason. Either for money, or its just their job, maybe because of their family. This assassin is doing it all for her family. She's a quick-witted girl, easy to lie, spy, stalk, and moves like a black cat in the night. And she camouflages too, she knows all the styles and the way to fit in and look normal.

Enough about her, let's get into the girl to the left now: Tomoyo Daidouji. She's a longhaired and graceful girl. And she's got a glimmering set of eyes you'll fall into, and then there's her money. She owns her mom's big toy company, and built on more than just fancy toys. She's perhaps one of the richest person in the universe! And have you guessed that she's an assassin too? She is, the first and only, neatest assassin alive. Say, she has to kill somebody. No using forks and knives, she develops a clean way. She's a brilliant mind, always devising up 'clean and neat' ways to kill people, and perhaps a way that no one could figure out… except for a Li Detective.

Now, lets go over to the Li Clan. Yes, as you've heard, they are famous for the greatest assassins and detectives. The only assassins they're missing are the witty Sakura and neat Tomoyo. They do have Meiling, the sly assassin. And their youngest, cleverest detective: Li Shaoran. He knows about the two 'other' assassins, but is unclear about their names. He's a handsome fellow, with dark brown hair the color of chocolate, and the eyes of burgundy. As I said, he's clever. Very clever. Yet only seventeen! And these are the five main characters of this story.

Wait, five you ask? Ah, I'm glad you did, and you are certainly correct. I'm missing one character, but he is not to be mentioned yet, like Meiling. Now, where was I? Yes, back to the two girls strolling down the sidewalk on a sunny afternoon.

As you know, their names are Sakura and Tomoyo. They're best friends you see. In fact, Sakura is living with Tomoyo since she doesn't have a home. They're the greatest of friends, began ever since they were bawling and sucking thumbs.

"Tomoyo, didn't you ever think about getting a dog?"

"Maybe."

"What kind?"

Shrug, "A poodle. Maybe."

A wide, broad smile, "Hey look! It's a pet store! Perfect!"

They stopped in front of a wide window, bold words printed on the glass:

**Get A Dog! A Man's AND Woman's Best Friend!**

Tomoyo turned away, "So? I already have a best friend."

Sakua grabbed Tomoyo's arm, dragging her in, "No! Come on, let's get a little poodle puppy!"

"Why not get one in France!" Tomoyo rebelled.

"Because then it would be black!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah!"

But Sakura won the battle anyway. Tomoyo sighed, gazing from side to side at the dogs.

"Do you happen to have a poodle?"

The shopkeeper gave a flat smile, "A... poodle?"

"Yeah, a poodle."

The shopkeeper roared, "Where do you think this is young lady! OUT!"

When they had run out, the shopkeeper shouted, "GO TO FRANCE!" And then slammed to door shut.

Sakura scratched her head, "What did I say wrong?"

Tomoyo chuckled, "Didn't I tell you?"

"You should get a gaurd dog."

Their heads tilted to see the third visitor. An unwelcomed visitor.

"You're rich, aren't you? You should get a gaurd dog."

"Why a gaurd dog?"

It was a boy, a tall boy. A tall boy with brown hair. A tall boy with brown hair, suggesting that they should get a gaurd dog.

Sakura's mind was digesting his words. 'Gaurd dog'. 'You're rich, aren't you?'. 'Get a gaurd dog.'. He knew about the...

"Becuase, you just might want to be careful nowadays."

Tomoyo gave him a stare, it could be described as a skeptical stare. But although she looked as though she would never believe him... she had a weird feeling inside her. An uneasy feeling.

Same with Sakura. She studied this boy. She had seen Chinese and Japanese. This boy looked like...

Chinese. A Chinese boy. A Chinese boy that knew about the assassins. Two words formed in her mind: Li Detective. He was a Li Detective.

He gave a smile and a shrug, "Just thought you might want to know."

As he walked away, Tomoyo and Sakura stood there stricken. Thinking. Their thoughts rambling on and on... revolving over the word: Detective... Li Detective.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Impossible, probably heard it somewhere else. Come on Sakura, you need to get ready."

But Sakura wasn't listening. She was still thinking. He is a Li Detective. He is.

* * *

An old man quivering in his large, red arm chair, held a piece of paper with trembling hands. It was a letter; a spot of blood dipped by an unreadable signature. He read it over and over, praying and hoping it wasn't true. The old man had ordered his entire place secured, every window closed, every door and open place guarded. That included his room. He had bodyguards everywhere. Even though, he had no confidence that these people could keep him away from death. He could almost see hell in his dreams.

Then, as the grandfather clock struck twelve, a great gust blew the trees and rippled the pool of grass. There was a sudden scream downstairs. Bodyguards turned their heads away from their places, and some even rushed to where the scream had took place.

Immediately, the man stood up, watching his bodyguards file away, "Wait!" He called to them, "Wait! Don't leave me alone! Hey! HEY!" He rushed after them.

But then the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"What… what… hello?" He took tremulous steps backwards, sensing someone's presence, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Hello Mr. Peeves." A sneering voice said behind him.

He spun backwards, face to face with a cloaked assassin.

"You… I've seen those eyes before." He peered into the spiteful, green eyes.  
The assassin stepped closer, spitting out words, "Yes, yes. You should have! And ten years ago too!"  
"Kin… Kinomoto?" He stuttered.

"That's right!" The assassin reached to her belt.

"You're… you're Fujitaka's and Nadeshiko's daughter! Yes, the… lovely Sakura…" He gulped, "Oh, a pity he died… um… ten years ago."  
The assassin had curled her fingers on something.

"Yes… Fujitaka and Nadeshiko died of some disease…" His voice quaked, "I knew them… very well…"

"Disease… disease… ha! You were the disease!" She revealed the knife, and, before light could even glimmer on it, she thrust it to the man's left.

The man's eyes widened, afraid that hehad just died. But the knife had not hit him anywhere, she had just struck the wall and cornered him.

The man strangled his throat for words, but he could not find any. His body paralyzed, and his eyes bulging out.

"That's right, I've been searching for you and your little friends for years. You jealous little bugs, always wanting to steal from my parents!" She had drawn another knife with her left hand.

"Now lets see who's sorry!" She gave a jab at the stricken man's heart.

The old man gave a startling cry and fell forward; the assassin had just enough time to jump back.

Meanwhile, a servant in the mansion had been making some tea, he picked up the little tea tray and made his way to his master's room where he had been pacing about and sitting in his large chair, reading an odd letter over and over. When he reached the door of the room, he saw no guards.

He muttered to himself, "That's funny, I've never been paid in my life and I obey like a dog, paid people never do commit themselves to their masters." He knocked the door.

No answer.

He pushed the handle down, but the door was locked.

There was a startling cry inside.

"MASTER!" He banged the door, "MASTER! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT! MASTER!"

A guard came running in, "What's wrong?"  
The servant cried, "My master! He's locked inside and something's happened!"

Immediately, guards began running in and bust the door open.

The servant gave a horrible scream, "AAAAHHH! MASTER'S DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

He bent down to pick up his dead master, "Look what you've done! You bunch of stupid, good for nothing, guards! What kind of guards are you?" He spat.

"Hurry up and call a docter… a detective! I heard there's a Li Detective in Japan… hurry up!"

"Search for the assassin! That guy has gotta be around here still! Quite lying around like lazy bums! HURRY UP!" He roared and raged around kicking the lazy guards.

* * *

"He's been killed by an assassin?" Li bent down to see the letter that was half-burnt. 

The signature with the dot of blood was burnt.

"Did you have a copy?" Li frowned, turning the letter over.

"No."

Li put the letter away, "I'll take a good look at this."

"Do you know anything?"

Li turned to study the servant, "Of course, but not enough. I can't put my finger on the exact name of the assassin, that's what I'm here for of course."

"Right." The servant nodded.

"Did this man ever leave a will?" Li plucked the knife out of the wall, examining it carefully.

"No…"

"Are you a worthy master?" Li put the knife in a case.

"I… I've been a servant my whole life… but my master never had any close relatives."

Li locked the case up and, as he put a leg out the door, said, "I think you'll be a good master."

* * *

Hmm… there's no use of any stories again. How about… a story about marbles! And Li's a lousy detective. -,- I didn't have enough time to go check out a Sherlock Holmes... sorry guys.

* * *

THE MARBLES STORY 

There were days when big my brother liked to lie and tease me, and I had always believed him. I saw him as someone who knew everything, and someone I had to obey… or else the floating pot that followed me would catch me and he would punish me, or the tarantula and ghosts under my bed would crawl on me and tickle me to death. And he told me that if I slept with my favorite book under my pillow, it would turn into a rock. There were times when he made up stories about ordinary things too. I remembered everything he told me, because I long for those days again. When my brother was still alive.

"What about marbles?" Sakura asked.

"They're magical." Grinned her bigger brother.

"Magical!" Sakura gasped, turning the glittering sphere in her palm.

Light danced in her eyes as she turned the marble in the sun.

"Yup." He shrugged and walked away.

"Wait! Big brother, please tell me more!" The four-year old pleaded.

"Hmm… sorry." He walked away, a broad grin on his face.

"Please! Oh please big brother! I'll do anything!" She begged.

He stopped, hope gleaming on her little face, "Anything?" He stared down at her.

"Anything!"  
He stroked his chin, "How about… giving me your candy sticks."  
"My… candy sticks?" She bit her lip, she loved her little candy sticks, and she liked collecting sticks of candy because she loved to taste the different flavors. Now her big brother was bargaining with her, learn about a magical marble or her collection of candy sticks? She thought, well, maybe I could make more with my magical marble.

"Ok." She sighed, running to grab her candy sticks.

She handed them to him, a bit hesitantly. She was unaware of his big, big grin now.

"Alright, here's what magical marbles do. They let you see anything you want." He walked away, stripping the wrapper of a candy stick and sucking on it ravenously.

"See anything I want?" She repeated slowly and dreamily.

She looked into the glass and thought, "I want to see my candy sticks."  
And then she imagined her twelve little candy sticks, laid in a row. She saw the red one, the pink one, the purple one, the blue one, the green one, the yellow one, and then she saw the other six twisted colored ones. Drool dripped out of the edge of her mouth.

"Hey."

She snapped out of her trance.

"Does it work?" He grinned, a stick popping out of his mouth.

"YEAH! I wanted to see my candy sticks, and I saw all of them in a row! And…" She gasped as she saw her favorite pink stick popping out her brother's mouth, "And… you're eating my favorite candy stick!" She tried to grab it out of his mouth.

He stood up, "Hmph, you promised to give me your candy sticks if I told you what the marbles did."

She wailed and cried, "But… you're eating… my favorite candy… stick!"

"There's more to what they can do you know… you'd better be careful." He tried to make himself stop snickering and put on a fake, serious face.

She looked up at him, pale-faced and interested, "What?"

"They can… I shouldn't tell you." He turned away to secure his giggle.

Sakura punched him, "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Ok! But…" He looked around, and then said in a hushed voice as he crouched down, "They can do thousands of things… like make people… people… do things you want!"

Sakura gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth, "No!"  
Her big brother nodded, "Yeah… and even worse… if you really want… you might be able to make people die!"

Sakura screamed in horror, clutching the marble tight, "That's…"

"So make sure you please people… or else." He warned, "They could use their magical marbles too."

"Does that mean many people have these?" She looked at the glass ball.

He stood up and walked away, leaving Sakura's awe of the ordinary marble.

The next day:

Sakura was playing with her friends, Tomoyo and three other girls.

"Do you have marbles?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yup, lots. I think they're really pity."

"Do you know what they can do?" Sakura's voice sounded a bit hushed.

Tomoyo nodded, "You play with 'em."  
Sakura shook her head, "They're dangerous! That's what my brother told me! He said they can make people do things… or… they can kill…"

Tomoyo shook her head, "I don't think you should believe that Sakura, they're just toys."  
Sakura slid her arms together, "But my big brother told me!"

Tomoyo laughed, "Your big brother? Doesn't he like to tease you?"  
Sakura sighed, "Yer right…"

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" A girl called and waved her hand, "Come on! We're playing marbles!"

Sakura gripped her marble, _I never win… I wish I could win this time._

And guess what happened. Sakura won.

* * *

There's the end of the Marble Story! When I was small, my big sister used to tease me and trick me, it was mostly because she didn't like me. I just thought, maybe Touya didn't like Sakura very much when they were small. But you know, when we're older they begin to like us better. (or maybe my sister is still lying to me…) ha ha, cheesy ending too. 


	3. Chap2: Li's Story

O my... not many reviews for the other chapter... perhaps it was too awful? Still... I did get a lot of hits... is there something the matter? ONLY one review... thanx A Cannon... are my stories sucky? I guess... maybe giving up sounds like a good idea like always... ha ha... but yet it sounds sooo unlike me to be giving up. I'm piped up as always! I will continue! At least one review and I'll be happy! Zero reviews... um... I guess I'll update a year later then.

CHAPTER 2: LI SHAORAN

For a second there... he thought he had seen the glimpse of a plan... a glimpse of triumph and a... miracle perhaps.

No. It was impossible. He had no plan.

It was the first time he had ever had no plan.

But... what was this assassin after?

He knew that one was after money... while another was after a several chain of people... if only he knew something. If only he knew about that brute.

At least he knew it was a lively brute. A girl.

But it was the most he knew, the most he could say so far.

A girl.

For some odd reason, the strategies it drew were quick and clever, and not too slow and muscular like a mans... and he knew this because of his cousin. And himself.

And for some reason... it brought it back... that... memory?

And then he remembered long ago, when his father had put a smoke pipe on his mouth, balanced him on one knee, and Mei-Ling on the other, telling stories about their ancestors. And then Shaoran began to cry. He cried for his father to come back, his tears feeding on someone else's happiness.

There was a little murmur on the rooftop in Tokyo, where two assassins lay awake there, talking.

"I killed him."

"Why?"

"Because he was one of them who had planned it."

The other assassin shook her head, "There were many of them who did that, what's the real reason? You still haven't told me yet."

The assassin looked away, over viewing the sparkling city. She said nothing, nothing so the other assassin would say nothing too. And so they lay there, on the rooftop, quiet and keeping to their own thoughts and peace; just as they were keeping their secrets to themselves.

Now, let us introduce a new character, Li Shaoran's cousin: Li Meiling. Someone who is far, far away, in Hong Kong, and she is sulking.

She sulks in her room where she wonders what her dear, beloved cousin is doing in Tokyo, Japan. She lies in her bed, leans on one arm, and only tastes a morsel of her food instead of a bowl. She sulks, and sulks, oh how she wished she could be there with Shaoran! Aiding him, giving him advice, there to encourage him when he was down! And, of course, to remind him she was his fiancée, and no other girl could steal him.

She sulked even more.

What if a girl had come up, seduced him away from their love! Fled away with her dear Shaoran! She ripped the sheets and bit it, shaking her head ferociously when she thought of that. And then, as she lay awake in the night, she decided. She was going to go to Japan.

She was late... _again_. Tomoyo was on her way to school in the limo... and she was running.

"I'm going to win Tomoyo!" She screamed out loud.

But it did no good; she wasn't going to win at this state.

There were bikes streaming down the street like a river, and cars zooming by. There was the limo...

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo waved mockingly.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP!" Sakura shouted back.

But she was going to loose... no matter how much she shouted.

And Tomoyo was going to win the bet, and she was going to lose. She was going to lose her dessert for a week.

If Sakura would win... Tomoyo would lose her fragment soap, not that Sakura wanted that anyways...

She just wanted her dessert.

And the limousine was out of sight, and she was dashing toward the school.

But she was going to be late. Very late.

She was going to lose.

She was going to lose her dessert for two weeks.

She couldn't let that happen!

And then... there was a ring... and another ring...

If only she had been paying attention and had used her quick wits to dodge it that second.

Dodging that bike running straight at her.

More rings... ring... ring...

If only she had...

And then in the next second, all was blurred out and confusing as they crashed.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried out to the air.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes...

If she had prevented it from happening... she wouldn't have seen...

"Did you get hurt?"

...His eyes.

"I'm fine."

But it was a lie.

"Hey, you're that girl from yesterday!" He smiled, "The one that was getting a dog."

Sakura stared at him, it was... him... the... Li Detective.

"Yeah, so?" She ignored his outstretched hand to help her out.

She bent down on her knees, and then put her right leg up... but then there was a sudden jolt of pain rushing through her body.

"Owe!" She winced.

"Your ankle..." He noticed it at once, a bit too quick.

The next seconds passed by like the wind, and she was soon sitting at the edge of his bike.

"Sorry I ran over your ankle, I'll give you a ride to your school." He started to peddle his bike again.

Sakura didn't say anything, she wanted know his name... his identity... she wanted to make sure he was the one. The very one. Her enemy. She was sure already, quick instincts... he had dropped his bike the instance she had been hurt, rushed over to her... and noticed the pain in her right ankle before she did. It was all she needed to know about him... he was the Li Detective.

And what he said next... gave her a startle.

"I'm Motoko Kumai."

She could have fallen off the bike, but she couldn't have fallen for that lie.

"No... you're lying."

His reactions weren't as she had planned.

"Huh? Lying?" He seemed just as startled as she had been.

If only she had known he had practiced this many times, because she actually fell for it.

"Oh." She looked a little discouraged, but there was no point of revealing her own identity.

"How about your name?" They were drawing closer and closer to the school.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

For some reason, there was something stirring in his memory, something he just couldn't figure out. Kinomoto... that name sounded so familiar... it sounded like it had come from his... dad?

"Well, I'll get off here." She took a step off the bike, "My wounds healed, I'll be going off now." She ran off.

He stood still with the bike in his hands, "Ki...no...mo...to..."

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher called out, "Let's welcome him to our class."

Sakura grabbed Sakura's arm as the boy stepped in.

"That's the guy who helped me win the race!" She shook Tomoyo's arm excitedly.

Tomoyo glared gloomily at Sakura, "You only won the race because I was going as slow as I could possibly go."

"Hi." The boy gave a monotonous speech, "I'm just a regular Tokyo boy who has transferred schools..."

"This is Motoko Kumai, please welcome him."

The class gave a lukewarm welcome instead.

_What _had brought this Li Detective to this high school? Shouldn't he be doing research and be finding the two culprits?

No matter how much the elders believed he was joking, he made it firm with his inference that the assassins might be around his age and be living in Tokyo.

And so it began... assassins sitting by a detective and blind to each other's true identities. This is where the story really begins.

Shaoran fell back into the soft pillows of his bed, his thoughts traveling back and forth to Sakura and his father. And a sudden memory struck him, the very last memory he had of his father. How he had tried to stow it away in the back of his head forever, but it had come back. Come back to remind him what he was here for.

Time for the story in the story! I'm sorry if this is all so sucky... It's hard to write in such hot weather around here... even if it is fall.

LI'S STORY

There was a rush in the air, as though we were hurrying to go to the bathroom. What the real tension was though was really happiness. It was the happiness I felt whenever my father came home. He came home every month after traveling far and wide. He stayed home for three weeks, and then left again. He brought gifts from everywhere, from India and Mongolia, and America and Japan. But the best gift he brought home was himself.

I ran down the stairs, hearing bells clashing and horns roaring. The sound of the beating drum told me he had entered the gates. My mother rushed out with my sisters, leaving me to run ahead and jump into his arms that always smelled like lavender and dust from traveling on sand and dirt. I saw the outline of a large figure with brown hair, stepping out of the horse carriage, large trunks and rugs in the back. He turned around to show me it was him: the short mustache and beard, the twinkling eyes and his shout.

"Shao-Lang!" The way he pronounced my name made me sure it was him, and then I leapt into his large, bear arms and I clung on to him which seemed like forever.

With my sticky hands still around his neck, he brought me to his sitting room where he set me on his knee, lit the wood pipe and blew out circles of smoke. He then showed his gifts, stylish dresses and furs for each of my sisters, some jewelry and new collections for my mother, and for me he had many presents. He gave me a handmade, wooden airplane since I've already gotten so many boats; a jade wolf crying out to the moon, and my favorite: the sleekest, sharpest sword I had ever gotten. And that was the day he told me it was time for my real training.

Of course I had trained with my cousin Meiling, I learned to fight and do many things, but it was all to prepare me for my true training with my father. He would give me my sword when it would be time. My father gave me my real sword when I turned seven. But then, something went wrong.

My father's friend was an archeologist and teacher in Japan, they liked to take trips and visit sites together, and they had a daughter my age. He liked to tell Meiling and me stories about the times they had together, and about our Li ancestors. He made me admire this man, his friend, since they had become such great friends. I wanted to become an archeologist like that man, and have the personality of my great father. I wanted to be a good swordsman too, and smart and thrift. So you see, I had my dreams, and most of them had to do with these two men. And then, a terrible thing happened. I didn't understand why it happened, my father could only say goodbye. All I remember is that it happened when I had begun my training.

I was so happy, energetic, and ready for this, it was the day to begin my true training. I had the traditional Li clothes, and a sheath and my sword. I sat in the garden where my father came in, in the same costume but larger and brown. He did not smile, so I did not, and then he bowed, so I did too. I wanted to be just like my father, I wanted to be like him. So, like all the other years in my life, I tried to copy him. Then he took out his sword out of the sheath in his back with his right hand, so I did too. He took it out slowly… and then out like the wind, fast and swift. So I tried too. I did not do well; I had a slash on my shoulder. But I ignored it, imagining my father had once done the same and kept going. So we began. But then, not so close to when we started, nor so close to when we would end, but in the middle, a messenger came. It was urgent, so my father had to leave me, and I was not to follow. But I did, and I felt shame when I did it, because I was disobeying his orders. Still, I did. I heard them talking through the screen door.

"Sir, he's been cornered."  
My father's voice, the first time I heard him concerned and panicked, "I knew this would happen, but he was so stubborn."

I didn't understand, who were they talking about?  
The messenger continued, "They've got him in his house, and his family too."

"His family? That's worse, they'll have no mercy, they'll kill them all."

And then I thought, could he be talking about his friend? The archeologist?

"What are we to do?"  
There was no hesitation, my father said, "I must go to Japan immediately and help."

"With which side?"  
But then I could not hear more, because the screen door flung open and my father came out. He saw me.

The moment he stepped out, the moment he looked at me, I felt dread and fear in me whenI saw his face. It was the worst of him I have ever remembered. He was mad. And I knew he was mad at me.

"Shao-Lang! What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to not follow me?" His voice was angry, furious.

I bowed my head in shame, "Yes, you did father, I'm sorry I did not obey them." And more tears fell.

He had no pity, "Boys do not cry, so do not. I must leave now, tell everyone goodbye." He did not wave, pat my head, or anything, but left. His walk as confident as ever, as though he would come back alive, but he knew that he wouldn't. There was grief in my heart as I watched him leave... grief for myself.

I went to tell my mother and my sisters and everybody he left, but what left me with sadness welled in my heart was that, he had not said goodbye to me, he had told me to go say he had said goodbye to everyone. He did not say it directly to me. Did that mean he no longer loved me? That when I had listened behind that door, it had brought my family and me shame? Was that the reason? But I could not answer my own question, and he could not either, for after waiting for so long, a month, he did not come back. And it occurred to us that he had died, and so had his friend and his family.

My life continued with training, I trained hard every day, I did not stop to think about the past or future, I trained. And while I trained, I trained for my father, no one else. I trained and did not play, because I didn't want to bring more shame on me, to make my father proud in heaven, to know that I could make up for that ear at the door. And I trained, I became smart, good, and everything he had wished for me to be. And then I became a detective, for my father, to solve that case that had killed my father. And that's my story.


	4. Chap3: Tomoyo's Story

There ain't things in life I can see…. because... I DON'T SEE REPLIES! It's not like many people read this anyway... just twenty or so hits... I'll just make the stories suckier and suckier... and that'll include sucky killings... sucky stories... sucky detectives... sucky... sucky... sucky... and that means a sucky story with no one reading it...

My ONE and ONLY reviewer... A Cannon... it's all for you cuz I don't think ANYONE else is reading this!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: TOMOYO DADOUJI

Sakura was that very brute, that very lively girl whom no one could expect, nor anyone could capture. People had names for her, yes, names. And you could hear the name muttered and whispered around Tokyo... a little murmur said within an ushered breath. The name that was known everywhere, where you could just say it and people would look around in fear and terror. The _Black Night._

She was the night... she was the blackness and darkness of the night that lingered everywhere. She was the monster creeping below your bed and in your closet, she was the night children feared most. She was the night that people feared. But people can't see behind that mask of hers, they can't see inside the night's heart and see the hatred.

They can't see who she's after, but if they looked closely, very very closely... you might be able to see the rage of avengement in those eyes of hers. She was only after those people she hated, those people she truly hated and would get rid of them once and for all. And one of these people she hated, were the Yearlings.

The Yearlings was a family, there was Mr. Yearlings, Mrs. Yearlings, and little Teddy Yearlings, an American family who moved to Japan. From far away, they had given money to kill a family, a family that so many hated because of jealousy, and a family that they had thought was gone. But there was still one member left, one that would kill these heartless people, and had almost turned heartless as well.

Teddy Yearlings was only two years old, a kid the two parents had never wanted, but turned to love him. The couple had been a heartless one, and was jealous of many people. One by one, they gave money to kill these people, and soon they were all gone. Now, they rest peacefully in their cozy house with their child, feeling safe that these people are now gone. Or so they thought. The family is seated by the fireplace: Teddy Yearlings is playing with his trucks and toys, potty training at the same time. Mrs. Yearlings is cleaning up the wet carpet, while Mr. Yearlings is looking at the mail he hadn't read for so long. He picks up one that is covered in red, red in the color of blood.

"Lo, this is funny! An envelope the color of blood." He chuckles, opening it.

"Who's it from?" Mrs. Yearlings throws the towels into the sink, drowning themin water.

"Hm, doesn't say." He answers, taking out the letter.

He reads the letter slowly, his face turning pale and his hands beginning to tremble.

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Yearlings comes over, takes the letter that had frightened him. She reads it, color draining from her face, and words stuttering out of her mouth.

"This… can't… be… true…" She stutters, scared to her wits, "Its… been so long… no… it can't be…" She falls into her chair.

Teddy climbs onto her lap, crying, "Mama, Mama!"

She doesn't bother to put on his pull-ups, she shivers and clings to him tight, "We won't die today honey, don't worry my Teddy, we won't die today."

And then she sings nursery rhymes, luring him to sleep. But inside she's afraid, and so is her husband who is stricken pale.

The long hand reaches twelve, parallel to the short hand. Mrs. Yearlings eyes widen and turns her head to the clock, Mr. Yearlings does the same, a fear dreading to his heart and face.

"No…" They whisper.

The windows shake and trees beat at them, there's a creepy sound everywhere, and they look around as though ghosts are crawling around. And there are. They hear the sounds of voice; they hear people crying, it's the sound of those whom they had killed, or rather given money to kill.

They're little Teddy gives a cry, Mrs. Yearlings holds him tight, "There's nothing to cry about Teddy… you did not do anything… you will not die…"

And then there's a **thump** from upstairs. The parents stare at each other, seeing each other's fear.

Mr. Yearlings bravely says, "I shall go check what's up there, stay down and hide somewhere."

He grabs a kitchen knife and goes up the stairs, slowly. Mrs. Yearlings curls her baby in blankets from the closet, and then goes in, closing the door. She feels her way to the end of the closet, where she opens a trap door and goes in. It was only fit for one person, and the baby was very big, so they did not feel comfortable and she did her best to keep the baby quiet. She waited for what seemed like hours, and then she heard a scream upstairs… it was a man's scream. She wondered, was it her husband or was it the assassin? She waited some more. There was no more sound, but she wouldn't get out.

And then she heard a door click open; it was the closet door. She held her breath and waited, she heart a little rustling and movement, she couldn't tell if it were her husband or not. For my opinion, if it were her husband, he would have told her it was safe for her to get out, but there was no voice. But she did not use that logic and heard a knock on the trap door. And again, there was a knock. And she felt her heart burst, it must be her husband! For who else would be able to find their secret hiding place? And then she could not help herself but say.

"Fred? Is that you? Oh Fred! I was so scared you might have died!"

There was no answer.

"Fred? Why are you not speaking? Are you still taking that shock? Should I open?"

Again, there was no answer.

So Mrs. Yearlings believed she was safe, and she opened the door. It was dark and she could not see anyone.

"Fred? Where are you? Grasp my arm so I can be sure you're there."

Someone held her arm tight.

"Fred! You're there! Did you bring a flashlight? I can't find my way out." Her eyes were taking its time to adjust to the darkness.

There was no sound, they did not move. The hand, still grasping Mrs. Yearlings, was what she thought of was her husband's hand. But then, there was a flash of light and she saw, not the blue eyes of her husband, but green eyes.

"Fred? You… you don't have green eyes." She tried to break away from the hand's grasp and back away, "And…"

There was gunshot.

Mrs. Yearlings fell backwards, her eyes open, a little life of her left. She gasped, "Teddy… live Teddy… don't die!"

"Same thing with your husband. I told him that if you had given mercy to my family, I wouldn't, but you didn't! And if I were to keep him alive anyway, he would turn out to be an evil assassin like me. Humph, here's the taste of revenge and no mercy. Feel the icy pain." Sakura laughed.

By now, the lady had fallen dead, blood on her forehead. And then Sakura looked down at the wailing two-year-old.

"You are like my brother, you too will die ." And then she shot the baby in her hand, and there was no more crying, and there was no more life in that house.

* * *

"What did Mr. Yearlings say?" Asked Tomoyo, who had been waiting on the rooftop. 

"Hm, he said he hadn't killed anyone, why should he die? Stupid man, I told him he didn't have to have killed anyone to sin; sponsoring a murder is a sin as well. Same thing as killing someone." Sakura scoffed, rubbing off theblood on her gun.

"You're very violent, and not very neat." Tomoyo sniffed the scent of blood on her black suit.

"There's no reason to be neat, being bloody will teach people a lesson." She snapped.

"That's your opinion." Tomoyo crossed her arms and sat Indian style.

"Well, if you've seen someone being bloody to your family, wouldn't you want them to feel the same?"

They were quiet, and then Tomoyo said, looking at the beautiful and peaceful city, "Do you think its right for us to kill people?"

"In my point of view, yes." Sakura frowned clicking the rifle to make sure there weren't any bullets in it.

"But, I mean, in my case. I'm killing for money reasons…"  
Sakura nodded, "So you kill peacefully, don't you? You use needles and…"

"But I mean! Sometimes I feel its right, and other times its like… its like I'm evil!" Tomoyo clutched her black cloak.

"That's what we are, we're evil. We've got reasons for our doings, good or bad. We're assassins, that's what we do." Sakura didn't seem hurt by the word evil.

"Do you remember when we decided to be assassins?" Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura looked up from polishing her rifle, she stared into the past.

Tomoyo stared, "Are you alright?"  
Sakura nodded her head, "Hm, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh." Tomoyo looked at the Tokyo skyscrapers.

And then they leaped home, over buildings and swooping down through alleys and houses, until they reached the mansion where they slept like pigs.

* * *

Li had found another case, a couple and their little baby had been murdered. The father upstairs in the bathroom, and the mother and baby in a closet. He thought it was weird how they had been killed apart. He did, though, find out how they had separated.

He began on the sofa, where the letter lay. He figured that they had been sitting on the sofa, looking at the letters on the little table, and then found the blood one. The assassin must have come through the bathroom window, since it was open, and the father must have been brave enough to go up, sadly, he was killed with a kitchen knife. Then, the assassin went down the stairs, found the mother and child hiding in the closet, and killed them. Went back up, out of the window, and left. But no matter how hard he tried to decipher who the assassin was, he couldn't figure out.

He looked at the letter; it was the same as the other, but this time with no signature. There was nothing he could say, even the smartest detective could not figure out who did this, but he was getting to it.

He couldn't see the footprints or any fingerprints with his special tools. The truth was, Tomoyo had made their costumes specially so they're gloves and socks wouldn't leave prints, and they were washable, stretched easily, could put things in special pockets and folds where no one would expect them. So, there was no way he could penetrate Tomoyo's great workmanship on the costumes, so all he could do was wait. Wait for more clues.

* * *

In the large and magnificent garden, two girls rested below a shady tree. 

Sakura lay in the dappled sunlight, feeling the cool breeze.

Yesterday, they had talked about their rights for killing people... and what Tomoyo said sounded so right... so virtuous... what they were doing was wrong, she couldn't help but to admit it.

No, what she was doing was right. These people had done something horrible to her family, they deserved to die! They did! Sakura clenched her fist together, feeling the agony and pain rushing into her memories.

She forced them back. She didn't need to remember it, not now.

She didn't want to see the dead bodies laying limp on the floor... the explosion... the gunshot... the blood... no.

She closed her eyes, but the vision just grew clearer. When she stared into the branches of the tree and into the brilliant light, she could hear the cries and screams.

There was nothing to keep those memories away, but someday she will find a way to destroy them... someday.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo watched her from the corner of her eye.

She didn't seem too good, laying on the grass and thinking. She did need time to think about things... she did need to consider things... but Tomoyo knew how much Sakura wanted to throw those memories away.

"Memories... are important." Tomoyo sat down beside Sakura, "Memories are nothing needed to throw away. You remember it all, don't you? You remember those days they were still... alive. You remember those days they were still there for you, those happy days. You remember the horrible days too, and the day they all..."

"There's nothing to remember." Sakura turned to the side.

"Of course there is, Sakura... I remember everything. I remember the painful memories and the happy memories, they bring grief and joy..." Tomoyo closed her eyes, then opened them again, "Sit up Sakura... I have something to give you."

Tomoyo reached into her pocket and gently took out a shard of pure jade. She held it and caressed it like a baby, then placed it on Sakura's palm.

"My mom gave three shards of a jade the day she died, she said that these would keep me calm and happy, give me peace. She told me to give it to three people I loved." Sakura saw her eyes water as Tomoyo said this, "And one of these people are you Sakura. It'll keep you calm and help you make your decisions…"

Sakura gazed into the shard; it was like looking into a pool of green, her eyes reflecting back in a deeper color. Then, Sakura threw her arms around Tomoyo's neck and cried. Tomoyo leaned her head against Sakura's shoulder and cried too.

It was almost as if someone were tearing them apart, and they didn't want to let go. And when they cried, the tears were almost asking why they had to leave each other, and why they were being separated. It was as if this shard of jade was a signal of love and parting, a symbol that has been passed down through millions of generations.

And it is true that Sonomi had five shards, and this is whom she gave them to: the first to Nadeshiko, then to a man I do not know, and the rest to her daughter. What happened to Nadeshiko's? It is still in the remains of the burnt house, but is covered in ashes and almost impossible to be found...

* * *

Yup, it's another stooorie! I'm sorry this one isn't as great... it's so hard to do a story on Tomoyo... and it SUCKS too! Don't tell me it doesn't. Li's story was better... but I already know who's story is the best!

* * *

TOMOYO'S STORY: 

There's something in my heart I won't forget, there's memories in a box that can't be burnt or lost. It'll forever be with me, even when I leave this world. I'll bring it to heaven with me, I'll bring it with me wherever I go. There's no one who can take it away, there's no way I'll let them go. There's so much hurt in them, so much happiness, there's every feeling in there that I just can't explain. But I'll share it, I'll share it with you. And I hope you can keep it in your heart forever and not throw or sell it away.

I take a sniff in the air, twirl a lock of my hair, and then I rush down the stairs like a fairy. I hear music downstairs and clanks of champagne glasses. It's a ball downstairs for grownups and my mom tells me I'm old enough to go too. The maids coddle over my prettiness in my silk and purple dress. There are so many frocks and ribbons on it; I just love this dress. I'm turning seven today, my mother says seven is a lucky number, and to everybody, it means I've grown up. When my mother says that, I feel my heart skipping and my body grow an inch. I'm downstairs and I spot Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I wave to her.

Sakura turns her head and sees me, she gives me a smile that makes me feel so happy. I love to see her cute smile and the way she has that naïve and innocent face. That face I can't forget, and how much it has changed over the hard years.

Sakura came alone, picked up by my mother's limousine since for some reason she won't allow her parents to come. I didn't understand why she wouldn't invite them, but I was glad that Sakura could come. She dashes over to me and we giggle over some men's wigs that are falling off.

"Happy birthday Tomoyo!" Sakura hands me a box that was poorly wrapped in pink paper.

I take it gratefully, a present from Sakura!  
She boasts proudly, "I wrapped it by myself! And I made the card too!"

I see the little piece of paper on the bottom.  
My happiness ignores the scratchy wrapping paper, the messy handwriting, the unsymmetrical, folded card, andthe Barbie I've already had. It's because this present was from Sakura. Sakura is unaware of these defects as well, proud she had done it all by herself. And so I'm happy, and she's happy, and it was the best day of my life.

That was one of my treasures, it was a happy treasure, but I had sad ones too. It happened when Sakura turned seven (I know the birthdays aren't matching their real ones, but its just a story!).

On a day like this, everything should have been perfect. I could've gone to Sakura's birthday party, and had a good time. But then, terrible things happened, things that had scarred our lives forever.

My mother had desperately wanted to come to Sakura's birthday party, but she couldn't, and for reasons I didn't know. So I went. When I arrived, there were banners and balloons everywhere around the house. I entered the strewn doorway with my large present in both hands, and my dress tried not to be too fancy. There was Sakura in front of me, exclaiming, "You're early Tomoyo!"  
We were so close to each other that we could call each other by our first names, and even without the 'chan' at the end.

"Tomoyo! That's a big present!" Here eyes widened at the large box.

"It's a new toy from my mommy's company, she wanted you to have one." I smiled.

And then, one by one, a few other girls arrived with presents and wondered what they're goodie-bags would have in them. We had such fun, such glorious times, and it seemed like it would last forever and this treasure would be like the first one. But then, as the party ended and everybody left for home, something happened. It was like this, Sakura was to have another party with her relatives and adult friends tomorrow, I begged my mother to come. But she wouldn't budge, not at all. So it was to be like this, and I sulked in my room all night. There was nothing to cheer me up, and not even my mother could make up for it. And to think this would force her to go! She did not. No, she did not.

The day Sakura had her grown-up party like me was a disaster, a disaster I was unaware of. If only I had known and to have gone to save her at once! But it was impossible, it was all so impossible. We didn't find out until the next day, when we had heard there had been a fight, armies and armies of men had come swarming over to their house, battered it to the ground, blasted the everyone in there to bits, and had turned the house into a large bonfire, burning away bodies and lives away. And how I cried and cried! Sakura! My dear Sakura dead! Killed by thousands of men that killed the whole family, and for a reason I did not know! It was like my mother, it was like how she hated Sakura's parents. And perhaps my mother was behind all this, but she would never kill Sakura! And a week went by like this, and my happiness had been drained away.

But then, there was a light of hope in the air when my mother heard there might have been a survivor. Immediately, my mother pulled me into a car and we were searching through and through for a little young girl, lost in Tokyo's streets. We had to find her quick, before men would come and kill her like her family. And what luck that we spotted her, curled in ashes and dirt, sleeping on a sack of flour behind a bakery. From that day on, my mother had her to stay hidden in our family and live with us.

There was a miracle, Sakura living with me like a sister. And I thought, maybe God had killed her family and let her have a life with us, give her another chance and let her live. I was sure my life would forever be happy, to live with my mother and Sakura, to live in a world of love. I was so sure that my life was perfect, that I failed to see another defect in my mother's health.

My mother had been very healthy since birth. She was strong and smart and had wills she fulfilled and didn't. She had built a strong company and had a child. She had some failures and accomplishments, and she was healthy. But then, a disease struck her, and it weakened her heart, and it seemed to get worse every year.

One day, her heart became so fatal, it was near to stopping and for her to let go of her life. When she laid down on her deathbed, she knew there were things in her life she had not done yet, and then she named all the things she wanted done and the things she had done, and the things she failed. She told me everything, so then I understood. And that day, I felt as though I had really grown up, and it was that day that I had become an adult.

I was kneeling on the floor, my hands clasping her white, cold ones, and my head trying to stand stiff and high without tears. But how many tears did come, and how many times I let my head down on the bed. My mother stroked my hair and told me many things I had never known. Then, an hour before her death, she handed me three jade shards, a deep green color like the sea, and she told me what do with them, where they came from, and what it symbolized. The only thing she did not tell me was about my father. I didn't ask, because she didn't want me to know. She didn't want me hurt. So then, as her hands quivered and dropped the shards into my hand, she gave her last smile and breath and words, _rich man...killed... poisoned me,_and then dropped into her death. Her hand slipped out of mine, her eyes closed with no energy, and her heart… it stopped. I cried. She had died when I was twelve.

You see, there are sad memories held in my heart, and happy ones. They are as clear as yesterday, but I wouldn't be able to tell them like the present since my feelings are too hard to explain. And the way I told my story was not in a sad matter as it was, but so that you would not cry or laugh. There are two more that I cannot share yet, because they are empty. I've left two holes in my treasure box so that I can fill them when the time comes. But there is one more memory that is very precious to me, it was the day I became an assassin. But that story is not mine to tell now, maybe another time.


	5. Chap4: Meiling's Story

Queer isn't it? This chapter is STUPID...Ur... these are the favourite and alert people... ur... thank you, I guess this is for you people. Please enjoy, and if you don't, tell me WHY. And if you think it sucks... go ahead and tell me WHY and I can understand...

**che33yLubolf**

**DarkCatSeras**

**KuraLiblossom**

**gamm-rae:** You reviewed! Thank you! But...sorry... Sakura's story is coming up soon though! I hope you like those little stories... I thinkthey're better than my story!

**KuraLi**

**Mikkasura**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: MELING'S STORY 

"He's a billionaire…"

"That assassin'll be after him…"

Shaoran listened secretly with his back towards them.

"Many people have recommended the Li Detective…"

"Said he didn't need it…"

There was a sudden gust of wind as the doors were flung open and a cloaked figure with shadowy eyes stepped right beside them.

"Tell me about this… billionaire…"

Later that night, Shaoran made his way quietly up the abandoned road. He had listened to the conversation he had not been engaged to, and had heard the very directions to the house, mansion to be exact.

The icy, night breeze whipped against his covered face, rain slapping down onto the pavement, and pulled his wet, sleek raincoat behind him. The dark clouds shrouded the glowering moonlight, making the night as creepier as ever. It was just like a night that someone would be killed… death was near.

"Eriol-sama."

Eriol gave a slight grin, "Nakuru… I think we will have a visitor to-night, please prepare."

The servant gave a quick bow, then made her way to the kitchen.

There was knock… knock…

Eriol gave a gesture, "He's here."

A servant unlocked the door, revealing a shadowy man with bright, vivid eyes eager to speak.

"I have heard about your extreme wealth, and I have come to warn you…"

Eriol closed his eyes gently, leaned against his two hands folded together, muttering aloud, "Oh yes… I know, I know… and you are…?" Eriol opened his eyes, staring questioningly at him.

"I am Li Shaoran, the Li Detective. The assassin is after you…"

"My pardons Li-sama… but I already knew that ten years ago."

"So you know of this assassin's identity?"

"This assassin has been looking for me for many years, she will reach me soon."

"Would you like to tell me…"

"The identity, I shall keep a secret to myself."

"But for the sake of Tokyo!"

"After she will kill me, peace will restore to Tokyo and it will end. She will haunt the nights of Tokyo no more."

He was beginning to ask if he knew the other, wittier assassin, but wise detectives never ask too many questions, just enough to find out the case. And now the only assassin left was the… "Black Night."

* * *

Tomoyo thought she was ready. She thought she knew who she was against, just another billionaire, her easy prey. But what she doesn't know is that she is his prey, he has been watching her for a long time. And he's ready, oh yes, he's ready for her. 

Tomoyo is wearing her black suit, her tools hidden in folds and in her belt. She's like a cat in the night, but it's not night anymore. She plans to test herself, to see if she can do it during daytime. She knows she will win anyways, like she has always done. So here she comes, leaping off the tops of houses. Then, she sees her destination. There is a mansion, bigger than hers, there is a teenager in there, richer than her, and she thinks she's ready to kill him. But that's where she's wrong, because, she's not ready for him, he's ready for her. And then she realizes that the second she slips through an open window. Because there he is, in front of her.

He is not facing her, she can only see his back. But she knows that he knows she's here, even if she can't see his face. He's on a bench; he's playing his grand piano adorned with gold and autumn leaves. He shows no fear, no prickly back. He's bold and calm, as if he had planned this for years.

Tomoyo isn't sure what to do, she can almost feel herself shivering. She bites that back and, as boldly as she can, shouts at him, "Eriol Hiirigiwaza!"

The boy stops playing, his fingers are in the air. He wasn't even about to strike a key, he had just finished playing. It was as if he had planned she would shout at him, and so he made sure she wasn't going to be interrupting him.

But there was another problem, she had wanted to interrupt him, she didn't know he was going to end it when she had opened her mouth. She felt herself shuddering, but she tried to keep herself straight.

He stood up, gently laid down the cover, and then turned around to face her.

The second she saw him, her head became dizzy and she felt like she was standing in front of him, naked. That was how powerful he looked. It was not powerful like he had muscles and the power of a king. It was his subtle look, his soft eyes, his sleek and smooth hair, his large glasses, the way he stood; there was just something so powerful in those features of his, too unique to describe. And the second she saw him, she knew she had lost. But, like her mother, she wouldn't take defeat as an answer, she had a goal, she would make that goal, and she would destroy him with her own hands.

He spoke, his voice, smooth and clear, sounded powerful, "Tomoyo Daudoji. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He gave a little smile.

He had seen through her black cover. His voice could have made her faint.

She answered, "I don't consider it a pleasure, you've just met your death."

He continued to smile, his eyes did not blink, he did not seem annoyed. And that angered her.

"Are you not scared?" She wanted to pull her needles and knife out now, but there was something stopping her.

His smile did not falter, his eyes blinked but not in a surprised way, "Why don't you take off your suit? Your voice is muffled behind that mask of yours."

She seem agitated, knowing that he could hear her perfectly well. She would not give her identity away, it didn't matter if he already knew it.

"I want to see your face more clearer, I've wanted to see your face for a long time, Tomoyo." He took a few steps closer.

She backed away, either this guy wanted to die, or he knew she could not move her hands.

"You're not leaving yet, are you? Come, I'll give you a tour of the house, I'll call for some tea." He held out his hand.

Tomoyo looked down at it, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away, out of this crazy man's house, but she was stuck where she was. Stuck.

"Don't be scared-"

"I am not scared!" She snapped.

Her voiced echoed in the room.

He didn't frown, he didn't put his hand down, he just stood there, like he was stuck too.

She felt her throat stuck now, she felt her hands sweating and her head swimming. She didn't know what to do.

Then, before she could protest, he swung forward, grasped her hand, and brought her out of the room. He held her hand tenderly, as though she were a baby. She felt dizzy with his warm hand on hers, and she felt the warmness going through her body. She didn't want to let go, she felt a glow of happiness, she was almost in a trance. She began to forget what she was here for, and who this man was. She forgot about him being her enemy, she forgot about money. She had a feeling she couldn't describe… something she had never felt in her life. She liked it; she didn't want it to leave her. She closed her eyes and smiled, as though she were in a good dream. She fell so deep, she didn't hear anything or see anything.

Eriol spoke to her softly, "Come Tomoyo, I believe you like tea and cakes, sugar and some cream. There is no poison in it, I wouldn't poison a beautiful, young lady like you."

He spoke so softly, with passion and love, it was so obvious. He loved Tomoyo. But Tomoyo was sleeping, she couldn't tell, and she couldn't tell that she loved him too. And if she hadn't loved money more, she would forget about killing him and love him forever.

So she stayed with him for a day, she drank tea, she ate cake, she sang while he played piano. But soon, she would wake up and want to kill him again. She woke up when the day had gone by, she was eating roast duck, sushi, and jellies. It happened like this, she had struck her fork into the roast duck, and then she remembered. She was here to kill Eriol. Her head flew up, she could have died right there to have realized what she had done. She pulled the fork out, stared at the young man across her with fire in her eyes. He stared back with gentle eyes, he knew she was mad.

She picked up her fork, stood on the table; smashing a yellow jelly under her left foot and crushing a glass cup with her right. She roared, she cried, she ran at him with her fork in her hand.

"YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" She hollered as she ran at him.

Eriol sat, his eyes watching her with amusement flickering in his eyes, tasting the duck and jellies, sipping his red wine as he watched.

"This duck is extravagant, and this cream in the middle of the jelly is…hmm… so luxurious! Oh, this red wine is just divine, buy more of these will you Nakuru? Tomoyo, sit down please, you're missing out a delicious meal."

Tomoyo would not sit down and comment on the food like him, she was charging at him, not even stopping to wonder why he was tasting food while waiting for his death. The truth was, he knew she was not going to kill him. And she didn't. She stopped. She had stepped into a bowl of sticky rice.

"What?" She tried to pull herself out, "GET ME OUT OF THIS!" She screamed, wailing even more when her hands got stuck in the bow too. And soon she was sinking into the bowl.

Eriol climbed on the table, his feet missing the glass and food. He bent down to pull her out.

"Dear, this is why you don't run down a table of food." He chuckled as he helped her out.

As soon as she was free, she escaped from him, leaped out a window and screamed as she ran away, "I HAVEN'T LOST! I WILL WIN!"

Eriol watched, smiling, "Tomoyo, Tomoyo. Of course you won't give up, you'll never give up until you finally kill me. But by then, you'll regret for all your life." And then, as Tomoyo vanished behind the mountain of houses and trees, he climbed up the spiral stairs to go to bed.

* * *

Meiling gave one last heave, and then it was finally in. She turned around to face the impatient faces, shouting at her and telling her to hurry up and sit down. Meiling flipped them off with a shrug, and took her seat at the window seat. She loved the window seat. She loved to see the little houses and city down there, and the clouds. She sat back to think about her arrival to Japan, how she'll give Shaoran a surprise. She felt giddy inside, she wanted to see him again. She wanted to jump on him, pounce on him, hug him and declare he was hers. She was going to chase away all those girls with eyes on him, and she was going to capture his heart once and for all. She was going to make him fall in love with her. 

Meiling was interrupted by a snore. She looked to her right, the pig lady beside her was snoring. Meiling rolled her eyes, what a wonderful time she would be having with her.

But soon, the plane was off, and Meiling's eyes glued to the window, her nose pressing it and making clouds when she breathed.

She marveled at the tiny city below her, and the moving cars.

She studied each pillow they passed, and what type of cloud and what it looked like. She was almost sure one looked like the head of the snoring pig beside her. And it was shocking to Meiling when the lady stopped. Meiling was a bit freaked out, could this lady read thoughts?

She couldn't help but turn to look. Meiling jumped back, the lady's slit eyes were open. They were like two lines, but she was definitely awake. There was a deep, brown glimmer in them, and the wrinkled face withered even more. Her mouth was like a flattened out U upside-down.

What happened next made Meiling want to sink to the ground. The lady spoke. Her voice sounded as old as she looked, it was creaky and croaky, like a frog.

"Meiling."

Meiling felt a chill in her body, "How… how do you know my name?"

"It shows in your character, and your character is shown in your face. The way your nose is shows how rich you will be, and it is perfect, you are already rich…" The lady continued to babble on about Meiling's future.

Meiling listened, everything she had said was true. Meiling did come from a rich family, and she probably would become rich. And soon they were entwined in a conversation, and soon, Meiling began to tell the lady everything, about her life and about how she came to love Shaoran. The old lady listened, nodded, put in some comments, and had Meiling explain everything about Shaoran.

"… and he's really kind." Meiling sighed.

"Hmm… does he love you?"

Meiling seemed a little startled by the question, she fixed her gaze on the lady, but it was rather a gaze looking out of the world instead of looking at what she saw.

The lady saw this, and her eyes seemed to glitter with pity. As she had heard the happiness and love in Meiling's voice when she explained about Shaoran, she knew at once how much she loved him. But the way she described him had also shown how much she didn't know about him. The lady saw Meiling's future, she saw what love could do, she saw what would happen to Meiling.

"Meiling, he doesn't love you?"

Meiling seemed to have some tears, "He does…" She said a little quietly, "…but in a sisterly way."

"Give me your hand." The lady instructed.

She held out her hand.

The lady didn't have to look at it, she could feel it, and she could feel the love line on her palm. It was short.

"Your love, he does not love you. He will never love you the way you want. There is no way to change it, he will love someone else, and there will be nothing you can do. You will forever love him, he will never love you. Be ready to let go of him, because you could never have him."

The lady didn't say anymore, Meiling had bitter tears falling out of the corner of her eyes.

They tried not to talk anymore; they were going to land soon anyways. But the lady talked, she told Meiling her story. And how similar it was to Meiling's!

The lady had been born as an orphan, there was a lady who could tell the future near the orphanage whom she learned from. The fortune teller had a son, older than her, and that was the man she fell in love with. One day, she told him she loved him, and he said he loved her too. But she knew that he only loved him like a little sister, not someone he would marry. And the fortune teller knew this too, and told her to fall in love with someone else. But she could not, and she continued to love him, hoping someday he would fall in love with her. Then one day, he left his mother to live with the woman he loved. And that day, she cried her face off.

The lady pointed to her face, "This is why I look like a pig today, because I cried every day."

Meiling wanted to know what she did next, but the lady did not tell her. All she said was, "So, when he leaves you, do not cry so much and lose your pretty face. Go marry someone else and live a happy life, forget about him and stow him away from your memory. Forget about your love for him, be more of a sister and encourage him to go with the woman he loves. Or else, there will be no more meaning to your life than a pig who lives to be eaten."

Then, they landed.

Meiling bid goodbye to the pig lady when they had gotten off the plane.

"Thank you." Meiling hugged the pig lady.

She turned to leave, but then asked, "Um, you still haven't told me what you're doing in Japan?"

The lady smiled, her crooked teeth showing, "I am here to pray for that man I loved. He has died."

And then the lady strutted away with her tottering leg, and Meiling never saw the lady again.

* * *

MEILING'S STORY: 

There was a time when I did not love Shaoran, and I had only loved him like he was my brother. That was when I was small, when I had hardly seen him. Yes, we took lessons together, and we learned to fight together for many years. But there was nothing in him that I loved, only my admiration for his hard work.

And when he turned seven, when uncle died, he had not cried. Instead, he held back his tears and bit his tongue so that he would not cry out for his daddy. I've seen him cry, and I've seen him happy, but that was only when his father was alive. He cried once when he was three, because his plane had broke, he laughed and shouted when his father came home, because he loved his father.

But then, his father died, and I never saw him laugh or cry, or even smile again. He worked hard every day, he trained with his sword and learned to master it. He worked hard in school, he learned Japanese, he became so smart, there was no one I knew who was smarter than him. It was only admiration; there was no love in me. I liked to play, I didn't like to work very much. When I saw how much he worked every day, I felt admiration, not love. I watched him every day, but it was admiration that drove me to do that, it was not love.

There was a day when I came to love him, it was like he had turned into a whole new person, or maybe it was just me. It was when I was eight.

Auntie was Shaoran's mother. She was someone powerful and wise, when I saw her, I knew where Shaoran got his wisdom and his power. I knew he got his looks from his father, and his hard work and sword. I admired his father too, his father was strong and fun. He liked to put me on his left knee, Shaoran on his right. Then, he told us stories, and like magic, took out a present from my ear.

My favorite was the ring he gave me: it was pure gold and diamonds on it. I never wore it, I just looked at it. Then one day, I lost it. It fell into the well. It happened like this.

It was the day after my eighth birthday, I had worn the ring all day yesterday. Today, I felt I could do the same. I was grown up, I thought, I was older and wiser, I could wear the ring. My friends said the ring made me look like a lady, and I loved the way they adored me. So I wore it today.

Mother told me to draw some water from the well, I could go alone since I was older now. I felt proud that mother would trust me so much, and I skipped over the well with a bucket in my hand. Usually, the servants were supposed to do it, but I had always wanted to crank the handle and pull the bucket full of gleaming water up.

I fastened the rope onto the bucket, and then began to slowly crank it down. I pulled it up, the bucket was very heavy. I reached down with one hand to try to get the bucket, but then I slipped a little. I didn't let go of the crank, so I didn't fall down, but my other hand jutted out and the large ring slipped off my tiny finger. I tried to catch it, but I couldn't reach it, and it fell. It fell into the dark, and deep well. And then, with so many tears in my eyes, I heard a sound.

PLOP! It had reached the water. And now the heavy ring would sink to the very bottom! Down to where the river is, and be eaten by a fish! My favorite ring! Eaten by a fish! Uncle would be so unhappy! So mad to learn that a million yen ring was eaten by a fish!

What was I to do? What in the world could I do? I didn't want to tell anybody, I didn't want anyone to know! But… if I didn't… what else would I be able to do?

"Hey."

I spun around. Shaoran!

"What are you doing? Do you need help?" Shaoran went over to the well and took the bucket off, "I'll carry this home for you."

I was stunned, should I tell him? I began to cry.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry! Do you want to carry it instead?" Shaoran put it down, confused.

"Shaoran! What am I going to do? I dropped the ring Uncle gave me down the well!" I cried.

Shaoran said, "I'll help you get it."

I looked up at him, "Really?"

"But, we should tell Wei or Auntie first."

I shook my head, "No! I can't! What will they think of me?"

"But, we need they're help! And you can't just not tell them!"  
"NO! I don't want to!" I screamed.

"I will go tell them." He turned around to leave.

"I'll cry! I'll cry so hard that you'll be in trouble! I'll say you hurt me! I'll make them ashamed of you!" I shouted at him.

He stopped. I felt scared, I felt like I shouldn't have said that.

He turned around andlooked at me. I began to shiver, I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

"Fine. I'll help you." He walked over to the well, his face seemed to say, "I'll have no regrets, whatsoever."

He instructed, "Go in the bucket and I'll bring you down."  
I peered into the empty darkness, "I… I can't."

"Why not?"  
I shivered, "Because… because… I'm scared of the dark."

He peered down into the darkness with me, "Alright, I'll go down." There was no annoyance in his voice.

He told me to lever me down slowly and carefully, but then he stopped.

"Can you do it?"

I didn't understand, but I just nodded and said yes.

He stepped into the bucket. How heavy he was! He sat in it. My hands began to slip off the crank, but I gripped on. I slowly moved the crank down, but he jerked and stopped so many times, I knew I was doing a bad job. He didn't complain. I felt my forehead getting sweaty, an itch in my nose, and my hands were slipping. And soon, they were slipping off the crank.

Shaoran yelled, "Almost there—"

My hands slipped.

"—Meiling!"

There was a grappling at my throat when I realized what I had just done. I had just let go! I tried to stop it, but it spun so fast, and my hands could not catch it. I tried to think about something that might help, but I couldn't. Then it stopped, and I heard a large sound in the well. I climbed over to look in.

I yelled, "SHAORAN!"  
There was some no sound.

I yelled again, "SHAORAN!"  
There was a gasp and the break of water. I couldn't see anything; it was already getting a little darker.

"SHAORAN!" I yelled harder.

"I'm alright!" I heard a muted scream.

I felt my nerves relax, but then, how could he not be hurt from that fall?

"DID YOU GET HURT?" I screamed down into the pitch-blackness.

"No…" He sounded a little weird, "Maybe a little bit, but its nothing to worry about."

"Should I pull you up now?" I felt it was my fault he had fallen into the water, it wasn't worth getting the ring.

"No. I need to find the ring."

There was an odd knot and feeling in my stomach, I screamed it out, "NO! DON'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE HURT AND IT'S MY FAULT! I'LL GO CALL SOMEBODY TO HELP YOU GET OUT!" I began to run.

But I heard him scream behind me, "I won't get out until I find the ring!"

Maybe it was that that made me fall in love with him. His determination, that need to find that ring for me. Maybe it was love that I felt in my stomach when I ran home and called for help. Maybe it was that which planted seeds of love in me. But I definitely remember the very second I knew I fell in love with him. It was the smile.

Wei came to our aid when I called. He ran with me to the well and pulled Shaoran up. I cried when he came up. He crawled out of the bucket, out of the well, and then kneeled in front of me.

"Meiling, hey, Meiling, stop crying."  
I looked up. His face was right in front of mine, and he was… smiling. He showed the grimy and shiny ring in his hands, and I saw how scratched, wet, and bloody they were. I saw how wet he was, how dirty and how he had scratches and cuts and gashes all over him.

And then I flung my arms around him and cried. I cried because he had all those cuts, and it was because it was for me. It was because he was searching for that ring.

I cried because I was happy he was safe, and because I knew that I loved him. I knew it the second he had kneeled in front of me and smiled. That smile I hadn't seen for years.

And, from then on, it was like he was a different person, because he had turned into the person I loved. That is how I came to love Shaoran, and even though I know I'll lose him someday, I'll love him to the end, I'll love him to the very end when I'll lose him. But I won't give up, I'll never give him up, until he finds the one he loves, I'll let him go. And I'll forget this memory, I'll stow it away and make new ones. That's what I'll do.

"I'm sorry… I didn't do my job well… I made you cry."  
I remember hearing Shaoran say, and I remember promising to myself I would make him mine, I remember it so well. And that's my story.

* * *

TADA! Now, I've got to do a lot more other stories! What should I do next? Didn't this story kinda sound like the birdy one? I didn't want to copy the one from the episode, so I tried to make one like it… I dunno if it was ok. But. O well! I bet no one reads these anyways! 


	6. Chap5: Sakura's Story

_Thank you soooomuch everybody. I'm sorry I didn't update, I just didn't have much confidence in this chapter... but alas! I've got it up! I'm so tired right now though... so if anything seems so horrible, it must be because of my weary eyes. Forgive me._

Chapter 5: SAKURA'S STORY

"So? Did you kill that guy?"

Tomoyo knew that Sakura wouldn't say that, Sakura was quiet and sure that Tomoyo _had _killed Eriol Hiirizigawaza. Sakura needn't have to ask, Tomoyo always had that heroic grin on her face, but this time, Tomoyo didn't. Still, Sakura guessed that she was just thinking about something else. So, Tomoyo didn't hear the question, nor did she have to answer, and so she didn't have to say "No, I didn't kill him."

"Are you hungry Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo began to think about how Eriol had kept her asleep for so long, and how she had actually _liked _those hours, she had actually been having _fun._ Fun? Liked? What! How could she have fun with the man she was trying to kill, she has to kill him, not have fun with him! What had she been thinking?

"Tomoyo? TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo snapped, "What!"

"ARE YOU HUNGRY OR NOT?" Sakura yelled impatiently.

"Hungry? No, I already ate." Tomoyo fell back into her thoughts.

"Ate? When? Where?"

"Uh… I went to eat and… you know… I was a bit hungry after… you know… so I went to eat… you know?" Tomoyo stuttered, trying to make something up.

"Are you ok? It's like you swallowed a fish and now you're having hiccups." Sakura's eyebrows twisted.

"That's right… hiccup!" Tomoyo pretended to be hiccupping, "I have the… hiccup!"

"Ok…" Sakura turned away to order some cake and tea, baffled by Tomoyo's odd behavior.

Tomoyo sighed, falling into her bed to think about her 'failed assassin attempt'. She had failed. But no! She would not fail the second time! She would, of course, head to his house tomorrow night and kill him! And it won't matter if she uses blood to kill him or not, as long as he goes dead!

And then, with the same thoughts going over and over in her head, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Kumai-kun." Li turned around, "Huh?" 

Sakura was blushing, "Do you want to be partners?"

Since Tomoyo wasn't here again, she could be partners with Li again.

"Sure." Li agreed.

Li watched as Sakura turned her desk around so they were facing each other. Then, she opened up her book and asked him a question. But he wasn't listening; he was watching her hair. When she brushed her hair back behind her ears, he watched it slip back to the front, light gleaming on it. He laid his head on his hand, imagining it over and over, seeing her pushing the hair behind her ear, then the lock of hair falling back in place.

"Kumai-kun? Hello? Kumai-kun?"

"Huh?" Li came back to earth.

"What's this problem about?" Sakura asked.

Li stared at her, her green eyes looked so earnest… so…

"Kumai-kun?"

Li stared down at the problem, "Oh, yeah." He had forgotten they were in math class.

After doing a few problems Sakura said, "You're really good at math."

Li felt the air turning a bit warm, "Really? You think so?"

Sakura nodded, "You're really smart."

Li was turning red like a beet pulled out of the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly, putting her hand on his head, "Are you sick?"

He turned so red he thought he was going to burst, and then, he fainted.

-

"Motoko? Motoko?" A voice called him.

He felt dizzy and all was dark, but soon, there came a line of light through his eyes and he saw someone in front of him.

He whispered, "Who's Motoko? Who's Motoko?"

The voice became louder and louder, and clearer and clearer, but he still couldn't tell whose it was.

"Has he lost his memory? Is he alright?"

And then he knew who it was. It was Sakura.

He whispered, "Sakura? Is it you?"

"Yes, its me. Motoko, are you alright?"

He seemed confused, he wasn't Motoko, he was Shaoran, "I'm not Motoko… I'm…"

His eyes opened fully, and the blurred figure became clear. He saw the glittering, green eyes, and the tan hair. It was Sakura.

"Sakura…" He moaned and rubbed his head, "My head hurts."

"You hit your head on the desk when you fainted, we sent you right to the nurse. You can stay home for a few days." She soothed, rubbing his head for him.

He lay back down mumbling, "Thank you."

He drifted back to sleep, relishing the comfortable massage on his head, and even better, Sakura was doing it.

* * *

That night, there was no twinkle or glow of a moon or star. There was only blackness and evil haunting the houses and lurking farther than alleys and children's closets. What haunted the city was worse than anything else, it was death that lingered through and through, peeping through windows, seeping into houses, and it was a plague. The assassin was a plague. But the assassin was only after one person tonight, Mr. Hirumatsu, an old, old man. 

Mr. Hirumatsu sat in his creaking rocking chair, rocking back and forth, back and forth. The house trembled with fear and death inside its walls, but Mr. Hirumatsu didn't seem to notice. He was a blind man, blue-tinted spectacles shading his eyes. He had a beard with gray-white hair, his face wrinkled and his head was bald. His hands were folded on his lap, and he looked as though he were waiting for death. He was wearing his best trousers, his only trousers, and the trousers he wore ever since the day he laughed about something, about something he thought would never haunt him.

But how he regretted it that same day, how he sat on his rocking chair, knowing that the day would come when revenge would get him, the day that revenge would kill him. That day had come now. He lay in his rocking chair, swaying back and forth, waiting… and waiting. There was a small rush of air, a gust of air entering his room, and he stopped. He stopped rocking the chair for once, and his eyes grew wide although he could not see a thing. But he knew, the time had come. There was tranquility in that room, feigned tranquility, because it was really evil lurking right there in that room, it was standing right in front of him.

"Mr. Hirumatsu."

The old man felt the words blow against his heart, those words sounded so much like…

"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto."

He opened his mouth, letting out a creaky voice that sounded like the wind and the noise of his rocking chair, "You have come. I have wanted many years for this day. Kill me now, kill me so that their souls do not come in to haunt me."

"They are too nice to haunt you, my parents, so I have come to haunt you for them." She raised something in the air.

"Yes, do it." He stood up, eager for this shot.

"No, I won't do it. I want something from you."

"What? What is it?" He laughed, "I have nothing more, I am but a poor, old man. I wasted all my money years ago. What can you gain from me?"

The assassin smirked, "I know, you old geezer. I know you are poor because you wasted all that money to pay the person who would come and raid our house and kill us all! It's not money I want, there is something in your brain that I want, I want it, now!" She screamed.

He laughed and laughed, cackling evilly like so many years before, "You think I am a stupid old geezer, do you? I am a very smart man, I erased all those things in my brain. You'll never get them! Now, kill me. Kill me!" He opened up his arms as to get ready for the hit.

Sakura's face scrunched up with hate and malice, her eyes raging with cold, ire. She dropped the gun in her hand and raised her fist, "I won't kill you, instead, I'll torture you until you give it up!" She gave him a smack on his cheek.

He fell backward, onto the ground. It wasn't enough to kill him. She vaulted onto him and elbowed into his stomach, stepped on his bones and crunched his arms and legs together. He screamed and wailed in pain, but she just took a stick and walloped his mouth, then put tape on it. She took the glasses off his crooked nose, put it to the floor and stepped on them right beside his ear, so he would hear the precious, blue glass being crushed under her heel.

"NO!" He screamed behind the tape, "NO!"  
She leaned closer to his ear and hissed, "Give it up, hurry and give it up!"

"NO!" The old man huffed, his breath running out.

(how can an old man stand all that beating? He should be dead by now)

Sakura stepped onto his face, kicking his head, "Hurry up and tell me! Tell me!"

"Ne-ever!"  
She twisted his arms and legs harder, binding them together, tugging at the rope harder and harder. The man drew his last breath and let out a terrible scream, thus, fell to the ground—dead. Sakura seemed flustered that she had killed him, so she kicked him, punched him, battered him up some more, so that all that was left were bones and wrinkled flesh, a puddle of blood as well. She spat onto her hands and rubbed them together, making her way back home, furious.

She whispered spitefully, "Don't you dare think about haunting me, because you all know you were wrong, what I'm doing is nothing bad… what you all did was a horrible, horrible thing. So don't even think about accusing me of anything!"

She began muttering to herself, shuddering, the horrible, dreadful memories creeping back into her head. Those memories she could never forget, because it was the reason she was killing for.

* * *

SAKURA'S STORY: 

It didn't matter that my name was different than who I really was deep inside the flesh and rough outside appearance, because I didn't really have anything inside me, I was probably empty. But I couldn't say that either, because I had thoughts and feelings, the only thing about me was that… I didn't have love. No, I never did have love. There was only anguish and anger and horrible memories I wanted to tear away from myself, there was only the cold hearted me… and I never thought I would ever learn to love again, and that only hatred would rule my heart. But, there was once a time when I was loving, cheerful, chirpy, and had the blissful days of my life. That was before everyone died. That was before everyone was killed. Except for me.

My name was Sakura Kinomoto; it was my real name. Although I have the same name today, the meaning has fallen into pits. Back then; there was the blossoming beauty and spring happiness, the pink colors on my cheeks and heart-warming smile. I had dimples and shining eyes, everything that would charm a person. I was a young, young child, and I was turning seven. I had a two birthday parties, one with my friends, and one with my parent's friends. On the second birthday party, everything went wrong. Everything.

There were streamers and balloons, another birthday cake. There were doorbells ringing and gleeful exclaims on my cute, little dress. Of course, I was happy. I leaped up from my chair to open each door, proudly standing in front of our guests. We had many guests, and they each popped in with a present under their left arm, the right arm waving and shaking hands and pinching my cheek. We had a jolly good time… except one man…. Ever since I opened the door to let him in, he seemed quite peculiar. His mustache was waxed and curled, his mouth pulled into a frown, his eyes were slits and full of, and if I had known there was such thing back then, malice. I gaped at him, shuddering, staring up at this strange man.

"This is Kinomoto residence…" My voice faded into a hushed mutter, "… do you belong here…?"

He stared down at me, his thick eyebrows connected above his nose. He made me shrink back; luckily, my father came down to see whom it was.

I turned to stare at my father, who's expression seemed confusing. Finally, he exclaimed, "Why, it can't be… but my old friend! It's been so long!" he ran over to shake hands with this man.

He made me feel queasy, his eyes unblinking, his mouth untwitching, and the same wrinkled look on his face… making him look like something I had never seen. Evil. But, I would see evil someday. The most evil thing I would ever see… on that very same day.

It happened while we were eating cake. I was seated in the chair of honor, everyone clapping and singing heartily, the candles flickering before our eyes. I beamed down at the cake, gazing at my family. There were the people seated in front of me, my father standing tall. And then, there was my brother, his usual flat face curved into a slight grin. I was so happy that very second, I was proud, happy, brimmed with everlasting joy… but that everlasting joy died… when my father leaned in to cut the cake… and then… and then… there was an explosion.

A bomb dropped right down into our house, and then everything else happened so rapidly, so dreadfully, so blurry and unclear… yet I remember everything like it happened yesterday. The guests tumbled over in their chairs, my father stumbled back, his two arms apart from his body, squirming in a puddle of blood before him. A friendly woman was sprawled on the ground, her hair covering her blood-pained face… her dead face. My father was leaning against my brother, both of their faces too painful to look at. I myself had twirled to the ground, but unhurt. It had been a light bomb, and the ones closer to the cake had been harmed most… but it was a miracle I was still alive. I didn't want to stare at anyone, so I looked down at the ground. There was a mass of blood everywhere. Then, there was the sound of beating drums and thunder, an army march and the sound of horses. I looked up, afraid of what I might see. Thunder struck our house, odd men in weird suits rammed our walls and blew their way in. My father leaned against a three-legged chair while my brother swiftly hailed me onto his back and ran to the basement.

"What's happening?" I wanted to ask, baffled, but I was too stunned to ask anything.

My brother heaved all his energy forward, so we began to roll down the stairs. I felt my head slam against something sharp, I cried out, but then bit my tongue. When we stopped and I was gazing into darkness, I felt hot liquid trickling down my forehead.

"Onii-chan…" I gasped.

He shouldn't have been hurt… but I guess he had tried to protect me. His arms were cut badly from the stairs, and his own head was pouring blood. I felt sick and dizzy, putting my arms around his neck, touching his head, touching his cut hands.

"Onii-chan…" I felt a tear on my cheek.

"Go… to father… they have… come…" His breathing was coarse.

"Who have come?"

He continued to breath unsteadily, "They… are enemies… they want… they want… something from… father…" His voice began to falter.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I cried, more tears.

His head fell onto my shoulder, "I'm sorry Sakura… for… doing all… those bad things… to you… before…" And then, as I put my hand onto his chest… his heart stopped. It was still, there was no more movement from him… and then I cried out loud, louder and grief in my voice, a feeling I had never felt before, "No! Onii-chan! You can't… you can't be… no!" I sobbed, shaking his broad shoulders, "Wake up… onii-chan… wake up…" But it was no use. He was dead.

"Why?" I whispered, "Why don't you wake up? Why don't you tell me that you were just tricking me! That you're really trying to make me afraid? Tell me! Wake up and tell me that you were tricking me! Hurry up and tell me!" I ended up screaming.

But it was no use still… he was dead… he wasn't going to wake up again… he was gone forever. I listened to the sounds upstairs, the thundering march of an army, the screams and shouts and terrorized women. I heard gunshots, cries, and… I had to stay here… where I would be safe… or get out… but… I didn't want to live anymore. I had to go protect father now, I couldn't let those people take him away too.

I felt my way out of there, going up the stairs, my hands on my ears, trying to keep all the evil away from me. Finally, my hand struck metal, the knob. I turned it slowly, and then, I heard a cackle. Startled, I jumped back. It was a man. A man with a gun in his right hand put to my forehead. He laughed, but it wasn't a merry, bubbly laugh, it was a different laugh, a laugh I had never heard before. And I knew it was he, it was him who had shot my brother. My brother was strong, only a gunshot could have killed him.

"I planned to shoot the two of you, heard you were still alive. So, now I shoot you." I can see his arm ready to move.

"Tell me… why is everyone doing this? Who are you?" I asked as though I were in a trance.

"Let me tell you one thing girl." He lowered his face so it was level to mine, "We want something from your father, and we'll get it all right, besides, I don't even know, I just got paid by this Yearlings family. A bunch of others paid for that army they got there."

My eyes shifted to the chaos behind him. There were people tramping about, pulling things from our shelves and sacking our house. My house. Then, I saw one man rip a picture… that was mother he was ripping!

"NO!" I screamed, "No-"

There was the sound of a gunshot, and I was sure I had died. But there was not a trickle of blood on my forehead, and I felt my heart beating loud and fast in my ear. I peered through one eye, realizing that the man holding the gun to my head had been shot.

He slowly collapsed to the ground, the gun dropping out of his hands. There revealed a man behind him, a tall, brown-haired man. He looked so powerful, and as he helped my father up, my father looked up into the other man's face, pleading. The man shook his head, but my father continued to plea until he finally raised the gun to shoot him dead.

And I screamed, I screamed louder than I could ever scream. And that man came turned to see me, and I was scared. I screamed, and from that second on, I knew what evil was. I knew he was evil. He was the man who had killed my father, organized this plot! I was furious, burning with rage. But as he stepped closer and closer, I felt myself quaking with fear, and then I felt a warm hand on my forehead, "Daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto, I am from the Li Clan, I killed your father."

And then, it all went black. When I awoke, I found myself in Tomoyo's mansion. As the years went by, I swore to myself, "I _will _kill them, I _will_ kill the Li Clan. I _will_ get my revenge. For brother, for mother, for father, and for me, I promise."

And that's the reason for why I kill.


	7. Chap6: Eriol's Story

Tomoyo reached into her black folds for a dart. She raised it, and then swiftly moved her arm, letting go of it. But then, Eriol spun around, holding up a gold disk. The poisoned dart struck the shield with a loud _ping, _and it fell to the floor. Tomoyo grit her teeth, glowering over at Eriol.

Eriol just smiled, "Now, now Tomoyo. Why be so old fashioned? Don't they use guns now?"

Tomoyo growled, "I never use guns, I'm always very neat and precise. I just didn't think you'd have a shield in your hand."

Eriol traced the design on the golden shield, "You're quite right, but you never know when these can be quite dandy. I always have them with me, I've had a couple of assassin attacks, but never like yours." He gave a little grin.

Tomoyo wanted to tear that mouth off his face, replacing it with a frightened one. She clenched her fists, "You call me by my first name. I never gave you permission."

"But don't you call the person you love by first name?" he gazed at her curiously.

She glared at him, knives piercing into his skin, "What do you mean by that."

He stepped closer to her, "Why my dear Tomoyo, don't you see?"

She took a step backwards, feeling dizzy, "What… what?"

He wasn't wearing a smile anymore, it was more of a longing face, "I love you Tomoyo."

"You… I don't even know you!" She cried.

"But I do. I know you, I know every thing about you." His voice was soothing and slow, almost like a cat's purr.

Tomoyo stopped moving, feeling shocked, "What?"

He stopped moving too now, "I love you."

The words entered into Tomoyo's mind, those three words, why were they having affect on her? Why didn't she just throw them away, pull out a dagger and slice it into his heart so he wouldn't love her anymore? Why did it feel as though… she wanted him to love her? As though she was quite happy to hear it? No! She wouldn't fall for an enemy! He was the enemy; she couldn't let herself forget that. He had money; he was a millionaire, a billionaire! Richer than her! She wanted that money, so why didn't she have it already? Why was she failing this mission? What was so hard about catching him, killing him, and taking his money? There was always something stopping her, always something tugging at her heart. Always something… could it be…

"You can't love me." She tore herself away from his gaze.

"Why? Why not?" His voice wasn't questioning her; he seemed to know the answer already.

"Because, I want to kill you. Why aren't you scared?"

"Because I know you won't kill me."

She looked over at him, "What makes you so sure?"  
He gave a gentle smile. She felt herself being drawn to that smile, happy to see it, happy to see him smiling to her. And how much she wanted to keep that smile to herself, to let no one else to see it. What was she thinking, "Stop smiling at me!" She demanded.

"Why?" But he lowered the smile anyway, "Do you not want me to smile at you?"

"Yes, I don't like it when you smile." She frowned, trying to keep the emotions inside her sealed, trying to look as impassive as she could. Why had she lowered herself the point where she would look neutral? Wasn't she supposed to be growling and baring her teeth? Why look emotionless? Why not look angry and furious and scary? She tried. She glared at him and growled. He didn't look scared at all. Was she not scary? Wasn't he scared that she would kill him? Why wouldn't she kill him?

"Tomoyo, are you angry at me?" He tilted his head, staring at her like a little bird who had stopped pecking at the shells on the ground.

"Yes, I'm furious at you. I hate you right now!"

He looked a bit sad, "Oh dear, have I done something wrong? Tell me, your beautiful face shouldn't have any trace of anger, you'll look prettier with a smile. I love it when you smile. Won't you give me a smile? I want to capture it and keep it with me forever. Just one."

Tomoyo forward, "You are stupid, you are a stupid man. I have a knife right here, and I'll kill you, so why talk about smiles and other stupid stuff? Why can't you be scared? I want to kill you!" She was trembling with confusion. She hadn't the heart to pick up the knife didn't she? She couldn't do it. But she went on talking, "So hurry up and make a scared face so I can kill you. So my task can be done."

Eriol collapsed in a giant armchair, his face buried in his hands. Tomoyo felt herself shrinking. Was he crying? Wasn't she supposed to be happy? He was crying, he was afraid. Kill him now. But no, he wasn't scared at all. His heart was broken. His sweet smile erased with sadness in his face. She had never seen him so sad, never. And now, here she was, feeling pity for a man. Feeling pity for the man she loved.

* * *

Tomoyo had been gone hunting for three days, where was she? Sakura felt lonely. Without her best friends, she had no one to talk with, no one to quarrel with. The only thing to soothe her mind was the shard of jade she held in her hand ever day. The only person she could ever talk to nowadays was Li. She felt herself bubbling with bliss when she went over to his apartment to send him his homework. When they did math problems together. She was happy to be by his side, to be with him. And to see him smile. 

"This is…" Li looked up at Sakura, "Can you figure out the answer?"

Sakura dropped her pencil, "Uh… oopsies, yeah. I think so."

She leaned down to pick up her pencil. It wasn't there.

"You dropped this." Li handed her a pencil.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled up at Li.

Li felt himself turning a tad red, so he looked down at the math homework.

As they began to do their math, Sakura felt the answers coming to her easily. All thanks to her partner.

"So, what's the answer?"

"Five."

"Oh." She scribbled down five. She pointed to another problem, "This one?"

"The X equals twenty-four, as Y is equal the square root of…"

"Twelve!"

"No. Ten."

"Oh." Sakura put down ten.

"Do you want to learn how I got these numbers?"

"No." Sakura grinned. She liked cheating. It was fun. She liked copying his paper. It was fun.

"Ok… I'll tell you anyway." Li started to explain, "I subtracted this number from both sides and then…" He noticed Sakura wasn't listening; she was gazing out the window.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" She turned over to look at Li, "Yeah?"

Li looked back down at his paper, "Are… are you listening?"

"No." She put her hand out onto his head, "Is your head feeling better?"

"Much better."

Sakura quickly took her hand off and went off to make him something to eat.

"Wait, where are you going?" He stood up.

"Sit down! I'm getting you something to eat." She pushed him back down.

"No, no, I can get it myself."

"But your head, you'll get dizzy."

"Nah, as long as you help me." And then, he gave a smile.

Sakura felt her body feeling stunned. The first smile he had given, given to her. He had never really smiled at her, not really. But now he was direct. He was smiling at her. And she felt a sensation tingling in her body. She loved that smile. All she wanted to do was to keep that smile to herself, keep it all to herself. She wanted to keep it for herself. She wanted him to smile, to smile at her only. Because she loved his smile, she loved him.

-

Meiling stepped out the taxi, pulling out her luggage, screaming, "You stupid Japanese! You and that airport guard stinks!"

"You too!" The taxi shouted through his open window and then sped away.

"Oh, you'd better drive away you! I'll have my gun ready and out if you hadn't!" She cried, waving her fist at him.

"Geez." She huffed, "Delayed flight... delayed this... delayed that. Stupid stupid..."

She threw her bag at the automatic door that wasn't opening when she stepped in front of it.

"You stink too!" She screamed at the door as she passed through it.

She clambered into the elevator, stomping her feet and declaring that this elevator was too slow. As she finally made her way to the nineteenth level, she kicked the elevator door.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She cried.

She stopped in front of a door, brushing herself and straightening her Chinese dress, "Li Shaoran, here I come!"

She burst into the room shouting, "Shao-ran! I'm here!" She ran over to throw herself on top of Shaoran.

"M…Meiling?" Li muttered, surprised.

Meiling rubbed her cheek on his head, "Shaoran! I missed you so much!" She opened her eyes, screaming, "EH! A WOMAN!"

There was a woman, standing before her beloved Shaoran. What would a woman be doing here?

The woman blinked.

"Who are you?" Meiling frowned at her.

"I am Kinomoto Sakura…" Sakura bowed, looking a little surprised.

"I am… ur…" She was supposed to put her name in disguise, "Imy!" She twined her arms around Li's neck, "His… ur… Nimmi's fiancée!"

"Nimmi? Isn't his name Motoko?" Sakura's heart was sagging for a second.

"Uh… yeah! Motoko! I'm Motoko's fiancée!" She beamed, "Ne, Motoko?"

"Fiancée?" Sakura felt as though she had been dumped into a pot of steaming crabs.

"Wait, why do you know his name?" She leaned closer, giving a nasty frown at Sakura.

"Eh… I… I go to his school!"

"She's my friend Imy, will you let go? And I'm not your fiancée." He pulled her grasp off, relieved from that stunning jump she had put on him, "She comes here to bring my homework."

"Oh." Meiling looked disappointed, "Well, I'm going to go to school tomorrow and from then on, I'll bring the homework. Got it?" Meiling glared at Sakura.

Sweat trickled down her forehead, "Y-yes…"

"Good, you can go now." Meiling ordered.

Sakura picked up her math books and papers, and then was kicked out of the room. As she left the apartment, sadness welled up in her heart. Meiling's words repeating over and over in her head, "I'm his fiancée!" She trudged on, thinking, why did she feel so sad? Why did she care anyway? Because, she loved him.

* * *

ERIOL'S STORY: 

As I look back into my life, I see no past. All I see is the eternal years of my life, a life that shall never die. I am a reincarnation of a man named Clow Reed. He died, but his memories were reborn in me. When I was born, I was born with his past, his life, with his memories. I was born to live on his destiny, to live on forever. But the truth is, I do not want to live that destiny, I want to live my own life. He gave me a life of riches I never wanted, he gave me all the human desires a man could want. But I wanted none of them, I didn't want any of those desires. I raised myself in a manner where I was polite, I raised myself to be mature like the other Clow Reed, it wasn't a thing I couldn't throw away. He was my nature, he was me. Rather, I was him. But I know several secrets of my own, something different about me from him. I fell in love with one person, a person I watched throughout my life.

It is hard to explain when you first fall in love with a woman, but I remember it well.

Years ago, a rich lady invited me to a party, a party for a young girl.

I arrived in a mini tuxedo, wearing a little bow, and I had washed and cleaned and done my hair. I came in a limo to her mansion, making sure I had my packet of poison in my left breast pocket. I was young, surely, but this lady knew my wealth and I knew she'd want it. The only thing to do was to attack the enemy before it attacks you. But I hadn't used my senses, because that is the worst thing to do.

I bowed to her, she bowed to me, sweetly smiling, "Young Hiiragizawa, I heard you were the richest man in town, visiting from England. So, of course I had to invite you to my daughter's party. I just wanted to know how such a young boy like you could just be so rich!" I could see greed flashing in her eyes.

I bowed deeply once more, "Daidouji-sama, I would be glad to explain." And then we took a seat, offered little treats and tea and martinis.

"Do you… drink martinis?" She eyed me.

I smiled mysteriously at her, "Why, I do indeed."

"You have the flavor of a grown man, Hiiragizawa." She handed me a champagne glass filled with a red color, an orange and lemon tipped at the side.

I took a sip, and then let out a refreshing, "Ah… this isn't so bad."

She took a sip as well, "So, continue."

"Of course." I gave a broad grin.

The taste of the cocktail was quite strong, and she purposely did it, no doubt. She knew I would take it, hearing I acted as though I were a grown man, and I did have the memories and attitude of one, so I it was definitely true. But I believe I had overdone myself, although I had quite kept my secret safe, I had indulged in the power of love.

She entered the hallway, catching my eye.

It was an angel before my very eyes, the beautiful princess who had just made my day. I pardoned myself from the conversation, making my way to the hallway, catching a better glimpse of her.

She had the hair of the midnight, streaked with the color of violet and silver, mingled in with the taste of bluebells and lilacs. The way she moved reminded me of the warbling of a nightingale, and her voice… I could hear it already, the sound of chiming bells ringing the last tone with such perfect melody and not a scratch. I felt myself trying to hold in everything, trying to hold in the whole world… I tried to hold her.

But then she slipped away and I saw her call out, "Sakura-chan!"

I nearly collapsed right then, and then a horrible, twisting feeling in my stomach. I could hear snickers in my head… laughing and laughing… but the voice was unreal, it was just my imagination. I looked up to try to hold it in now, but everything was too blurred… and I felt hot and sweaty and I could hear my glasses tumbling off my nose and onto the floor. I crawled into the bathroom and then pulled myself up to the sink. And there I gave it up. I saw that girl in there, she was laughing, and she was laughing at me. And she told me, "You'll never get me. Because you killed my mother."

And then I collapsed, whispering, "I didn't… I didn't want to… forgive me…"

I learned her name when I woke up. I heard it.

"Tomoyo-sama."

I stepped out of the bathroom, than flew back in.

"Yes?"

The voice was beautiful… her voice… her name.

I leaned back on the tiled walls, whispering the name to myself, over and over, "Tomoyo… Tomoyo…" it was so beautiful. She was beautiful. She was graceful and soft. I felt the tips of my fingers yearning to just touch her white skin…to touch her hair…I could just gaze into those eyes of hers forever. Forever… I could love her forever.

I put my glasses back onto my nose and stepped out. She was gone. I stepped back into the ballroom, I noticed bodyguards were helping the host step out of the ballroom, supporting her arms while she coughed and coughed. She had drunken it. Four years from now she would die. Today I found out whom I loved, and now I find out I killed her mother. And I knew she would never forgive me. But I would do anything for her, I would forever love her and try to get her. I would watch her. I would see her every move and every single thing she touched. I would even move to Japan to watch her, to see her, to have her never glance twice at me, but just as long as I could see her. To have her never talk to me, but just as long as I could hear her voice. I would even let her kill me if she wanted to. But first I would make her fall in love with me and then when she would kill me… she would regret for the rest of her life.

But never had I known that she would hate me so much. Never had I known that she would want to kill me so much. It's all my fault. If only I hadn't gone that day… than I would never have poisoned her mother… and neither would I have taken that martini… and I wouldn't have fallen in love with her… but what would be the point of that? I would rather die for her. I would rather her hate me and love her. Because there is nothing more to love than that, because I love her sincerely, and because there is no one else I'd rather love than her: Tomoyo Daidouji.


End file.
